


【塞尔达／黄旷】Change

by OREOooo



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22278433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OREOooo/pseuds/OREOooo
Summary: >>塞尔达 旷野之息 同人。>>黄昏林克 x 息吹林克。>>称呼方式：黄昏林克-黄昏，旷野林克-林克。>>黄昏误食了返老还童药变成小狼崽的故事。>>黄昏带孩子。孩子是息吹。>>日常片段。自设多。人物性格偏差。
Relationships: Link/Link (Legend of Zelda), Linkcest, TP Link/BOTW Link, Twilight/Wild (Legend of Zelda), Wolf Link/Link, 黄旷, 黄昏林克/旷野林克
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20
Collections: 【塞尔达／黄旷】海拉鲁遛狼日记





	1. 【塞尔达／黄旷】Change

Change

“……你什么时候养了只狗？”

被海拉鲁传说中的勇者毫无预警地一脚踢开研究所的大门，白发的希卡族少女波澜不惊地转过头去，却在看到对方怀里不停吠叫的生物后，少见地愣了一下。  
金发的少年闻言立马摇了摇脑袋，随即有些着急地想要腾出手来比划些什么。然而被他禁锢在手臂中的狼崽子——额头上有着林克最熟悉的白色花纹——显然并不领情，找准机会迅速挣扎了起来。激烈的动作逼得勇者不得不重新将对方锁紧在自己怀里，同时打消了用沉默的手语与人对话的念头。

“不是狗。是狼。”  
——看起来还是刚出生没多久的幼崽。

普尔亚一改之前悠哉悠哉的态度，感兴趣地推了推架在鼻梁上的那副红色圆框眼镜。这可真是稀奇，要知道，眼前这位表面看起来温柔可亲的勇者，可是出了名的不受海拉鲁地区动物们的欢迎。  
大型的攻击性猛兽暂且不论，丛林里的那些鹿、狐狸、野兔之类，大老远瞥见这位经验老道的猎手，无一例外都会瞬间跳起身子一溜烟似的逃命。就连那些天空中的飞鸟、水中的游鱼、悬停在岩石上方的昆虫，也都在见到林克的第一时间逃之夭夭。人生经验比正常人多一倍的少女突然很想问问，海拉鲁的英杰到底做了什么，才会让这些野生生物们如此警觉。  
不过最终，她还是叹息般呼出口气，遗憾地摇了摇头。

“林克，如果想增加希卡石板图鉴的话，不需要特地将对方带过来的……”  
“不是图鉴。之前的药。”

金发少年本就不是多话的性格，难得开口，每一个词都直奔重点。普尔亚瞬间明白了对方想要表达的意思——前不久这位勇于尝试新鲜事物的冒险家，用塞了整整一麻袋的龙角和龙鳞碎片，从自己这里换到了一瓶正在开发中的返老还童药剂。  
海利亚女神保佑，可别是她想的那样。

“你用捉到的动物去做实验了？”  
摇头。  
“……误食？”  
点头。  
“不小心加到平时制作的料理里了？”  
点头。  
“喂给养的宠物了？”  
点头。犹豫了一下，又摇摇头。  
怀里的小狼崽状似不满地嗷了一嗓子。

希卡族少女了然地锤了下掌心，本着研究精神凑过去仔细瞧了瞧被对方死命摁在怀里却依旧不肯放弃挣扎的生物。黑白相间的小狼崽像是被突然靠近的脸吓到了，呜呜几声向抱着自己的手臂里缩了缩。  
这个举动让一向不喜形于色的勇者唇角扬起了一个微小的弧。

“我之前提过了，给你的药剂只是我曾经喝过的那版的试作品，效果也不会持续太久，最多几天的时间应该就可以恢复——你的心情看起来不错？”

普尔亚抬起头来正巧撞见少年难得一见的表情。白发的少女感到稀奇地多看了好几眼，目光扫过依旧被对方禁锢在手臂之间、似乎有些垂头丧气的动物幼崽，忍不住眨了眨眼。  
她总觉得自己好像错过了什么不得了的事情。

林克刚走出研究所的山头就被怀里的狼崽子咬了。  
不痛，只是象征性警告的一口。金发的少年不太情愿地将他怀里这只毛茸茸的小家伙放回地面，在对方呲牙咧嘴的威吓声中无辜地耸了耸肩。

“我知道前辈不喜欢接近村子……我只是想确认下你的身体状况。”

这几乎是林克今天说过最长的一句话。对着熟悉的人和之前研究所里几乎判若两人的少年好脾气地俯下身去，然而对面的人显然不打算领情。有着黑白花纹的小狼崽猛地朝勇者身后背着的武器冲了过去，后腿熟练地蹬地而起，顷刻间便用嘴巴叼下了对方那把从不离身的大师剑。  
在刀身发出光芒的那一刻，动物的外形起了变化。随着附近空间浮现出黑色方块似的一阵波动，眼前的幼兽变为了林克最熟悉的前代勇者——的缩小版。

“我早就提醒过你，效果不明的东西不要随便和食物放在一起！！”

大约七八岁的孩童开口就是一句长辈式的指责。稚嫩的嗓音让黄昏察觉到了不对，他慌忙低下头去查看自己，只瞥见一双属于儿童的、幼小的双手。  
那一瞬间，来自旷野的勇者发誓，他在自己年幼的前辈脸上看到了，他以为绝不应该出现在对方身上的神情。

林克的心情意外地好。

海拉鲁的勇者嘴里哼唱着不知名的小调，腾出一只手来牵着身高只到自己腰际的男孩向村子里走去。毕竟——林克接住另一只手里不断向上抛起的苹果，递到嘴边咬了一口——不是每一天都有机会看到这个样子的前辈的。

“前辈要吃苹果吗？”  
“……不要。”

被他稳稳牵着的前代勇者别扭地将脑袋扭向一旁，拒绝对上自家后辈此刻的目光。他甚至不费什么功夫就注意到了对方为了照顾自己而特意放慢的步伐。太丢脸了。黄昏已经很久没有这种被当成小孩子来对待的经历了，要说的话，被当成野兽的经历还更多一些。金发少年愉快的歌声传入耳畔——心情真不错，黄昏想，两个人一起在旷野相伴旅行了这么久，自己只在对方烹饪料理时才听他哼过类似的曲调。

……等一下，烹饪料理？

褐发的孩童脚下猛地一滞，满眼惊恐地转头望向他的后辈。虽说他现在是人类的姿态，但化作兽类时两人之间第一次见面的遭遇给他留下了深刻的心理阴影。刚睁开眼还没来得及发出一声完整的狼嚎，就被这个世界的勇者挥舞着各式各样的武器契而不舍地追逐了十几公里——这小子究竟哪来的这么多武器！！黄昏不想去回忆那时候他花费了多少功夫才让对方打消了将自己剥皮扔进锅里的冲动。颇受动物欢迎的前代勇者想他很能理解，为什么这个世界的动物们一见到这位和蔼可亲的后辈就不顾一切地四处逃窜了。  
很明显他的后辈成功误会了他的动作。林克配合着对方停下脚步，将吃完的苹果核随手丢去一旁，好脾气地弯下腰来，视线平齐打量着他的前辈。

“前辈是走累了吗？要我来抱你吗？”  
“不需要！”  
“小孩子就不要逞强了，来。”

七八岁孩子的力气比狼崽子大不了多少，林克轻轻松松就将不断扑腾的人拎起来放进了怀里。黄昏瞬间有种自己是不是变回狼的外形更好一点的错觉。环绕住自己的手臂还贴心地向里靠了靠——我怎么不知道你这么会照顾小孩子！！一向擅长照顾对方、如今却反过来被照顾的前代勇者在内心腹诽道，却还是条件反射地捉紧了对方的衣领。

两人走向位于哈诺特村外围山脚下那所属于自己的房子。那是前不久林克才花费重金买下的，还特意选在了远离村庄的角落。奈何他那顽固的前辈有股奇怪的执念，在狼的形态下死活就是不愿意踏入村子一步。有几次逼得狠了，倔强的前代勇者竟然硬生生直接传送回了原来的世界。所以每次回来，林克都不得不将自己的大师剑抽出来一把贴上对方脑门——那架势活生生像在劈狼。  
像这样子抱着孩童时期的前辈回到两个人共同居住的家，还是第一次。怀里的前辈安静过头了，林克低下头去，意外地对上一张小孩子睡得正香的侧脸。  
看来刚刚的折腾真的将他累坏了。变小后的前辈意外地轻，林克不禁进一步放轻了自己的脚步。

“林克……你孩子什么时候都这么大了？！”  
“嘘。”

常年驻扎在家门外的建筑工人一脸惊奇地望向抱着孩子的勇者，在对方安静地竖起一根手指抵上唇边的动作下慌忙噤了声。年纪大一点的那个一脸痛心疾首，露出了一副“女儿在自己不知情的情况下嫁了人还生了个孩子”的微妙神情。  
林克可不管这些有的没的，当着两个人的面利落地关上了房屋的大门，将探究的目光通通堵在了门外。  
黄昏默默睁开了双眼。多亏了狼类灵敏的听觉，他在林克进门之前就已经醒了，莫名的羞耻感让一向不畏困难的前代勇者毫不犹豫地选择了继续装睡。  
他那聪明的后辈显然早已察觉到了。金发的少年面不改色地将怀里的孩童抱到座椅上，细心地倒了一杯水递了过去。

“……谢谢。”

属于小孩子的干净嗓音。海利亚人长长的耳尖抖了抖，慢慢爬上了一抹红色。这样可爱的前辈真难得，话又少，也不会有那么多絮絮叨叨的说教——  
下一秒海拉鲁的勇者就收回了这句话。一口气将水喝光后杯子“碰”地一声放回桌面，黄昏像是终于战胜了自己变小后莫名其妙的羞耻心，摆出属于前辈的姿态对后辈进行了长达半个小时的温情教育。  
大概已经养成了习惯，林克条件反射地在对方开口前正坐坐好，低头乖乖地被骂了很久后，才意识到面前的人现在是个小孩子的事实。  
毕竟他还从来没见过哪个孩童能用这么慑人的气势去说教一个几近成年的勇者的。  
这么想着，金发的少年向前伸出手去，捏住了讲得正起劲的男孩还带有一点婴儿肥的脸颊，下意识地狠狠一拽——

稚嫩的嗓音戛然而止。

“……想打架吗？”  
“嗯、不……我从来不欺负小孩子。”

胆大妄为的后辈拼命忍着笑意，早有预料般地向一旁侧身闪开，正好避过某只突然出现的狼崽子飞扑而来的爪子。  
成熟稳重的前代勇者拒绝承认自己会做出和后辈打闹这么幼稚的行为。所以最终，他毫不犹豫地换了个方式去实现了它。

林克从来不知道刚出生的狼崽子这么能闹。

黑白相间的幼兽在狭小的空间里上蹿下跳得不亦乐乎。林克从很早之前就在怀疑，这位可以化身为兽的前辈，在变成动物之后性格也随之变得野性化了。明明身为人类时可以那么沉稳且耐心地教导自己剑术，作为狼的时候却老远就会撒着欢跑去追鸟扑蝶。这样的反差一度让林克误以为兽化的前辈无法拥有人类的理智，直到他在尝试让对方蹲下握手时被毫不留情地甩了一爪子，才推翻了这个不靠谱的认知。  
海拉鲁的勇者拒绝去回想自己在狼形前辈面前自言自语过的那些无比羞耻的话语。他一把掐住在屋里奔跑到不停哈气的小狼崽后颈，二话不说搂进了怀里，向着二楼的床铺走去。

“好了前辈，今天的游戏时间结束。小孩子就应该乖乖睡觉才会长高高。”

黄昏不满地喷出几声鼻息，对自家后辈这种哄孩子一样的语气不置可否。毕竟我可是比你整整高了一截，年龄仅差了一岁的前代勇者颇为得意地摇了摇自己身后的尾巴。

虽说两个人已经习惯依偎在一起入眠，但睡在同一张单人床上还是有些拥挤的。  
被抱在怀里的人毫不留情地拒绝了他的后辈关于儿童抱枕的要求，维持着狼的形态用尾巴将自己团成一个圈，在对方怕冷的抱怨声中呼哧呼哧地挤进了少年的怀里。

黄昏在半夜被一阵细微的抽泣声惊醒。

黑白相间的小狼崽长长地呼出了一口气，蹭动着前爪将自己的鼻尖凑去身旁人湿漉漉的脸颊。  
他已经很久没有听过对方这种像是在压抑着什么的梦呓了。在他们刚刚相遇后不久，曾经有那么一段时间，青涩的勇者会频繁地往来于无穷无尽的噩梦中。说到底，他也只是个遗失了自己的全部记忆，彷徨不安的少年而已。黄昏无法想象对方究竟承受了多大的压力，穿越百年的孤寂和责任硬生生砸在了少年的肩头，而身为一位前辈，他却只能尽自己最大努力去扶住对方看起来随时可能会倒下的身躯。

黄昏永远记得他来到这个世界后，第一次迎来的血月之夜。金发的少年没有做任何准备，不要命似的冲去山崖上方斩杀了一只人马。瘦弱的身板毫不畏惧地正面接下了所有攻击，等到身为前辈的他察觉到不对发狠将对方从死亡边缘拽回来的时候，黄昏担忧地发现对方望向他的眼睛里，没有反射出任何的光。  
来自另一个世界的勇者感到了久违的愤怒，他站起来，迎着少年毫无波澜的目光抖了抖身子，在篝火的余光中化作人类的形态。

“你以为勇者是什么？不死之身吗？”  
“……不是的，前辈。”

全身上下被细致地处理好伤口的人别过头去，往面前的火堆里扔了块木柴，火光在被夜色染成墨蓝的眸子里跳跃出一声断续的呻吟。

“我已经死过一次了。我只是一个，百年后游荡于海拉鲁大地上的亡灵而已。”

——大概就是从那个时候开始，萌生了不能放着眼前的这个人不管的念头。

狼类温热的舌头舔上湿濡的脸颊。睡梦中的勇者呜咽了几声，收紧手臂，将脸埋进了毛茸茸的温暖里。  
这个还不满十八岁的少年最近变得会笑了，在望向身旁另一个人的身影时眼眸深处泛出星星点点的光，像是穿过了阴霾天空的群星。这很好。黄昏叹息着将对方眼角下的液体舔舐干净，勾起幼狼小巧的尾巴，缠上对方的耳尖。会好起来的。  
夜晚里的呼吸逐渐归于平稳，蓝衣的勇者在他的梦境中看到了一束光。  
他终于不再是自己孤独一人。

林克是被硬生生压醒的。

成年雄狼的体重足足有几十公斤，某位前辈化成的大型兽类还要更重上一点。而现在，这份重量正正好好压在林克胸口的正中央，海拉鲁的勇者觉得自己下一秒就要窒息而亡了。

“死了……要死了！！前辈！”

黄昏在后辈抱怨的喊声中慢悠悠地睁开眼睛，动作利落地一个翻身滚去一旁，撑起四肢扬起脑袋，伸了个无比舒适的懒腰。

一大清早就拥有这么精神地想要活下去的愿望，这可真不错。  
清晨的阳光透过窗户洒在两个人的头顶，恢复了正常体型的前代勇者在温暖的晨光中绽放出一个安静的笑容。

他会站在对方的身边陪他一起走向之后的路。  
一切都会好起来的。

END

小狼崽万岁！！！


	2. 【塞尔达／黄旷】Change again

Change again

海拉鲁的勇者有一个鲜为人知的坏习惯，叫做屡教不改。

黄昏撩开驿站的门帘走了进来，手里抱着刚收拾好的行李和一些树果。还没等他站稳脚跟，这位难得用人类形态帮忙做杂务的前代勇者就被一个小巧的身影撞了个满怀，怀里刚采摘的苹果和新鲜的草莓掉了满地。黄昏伸出一只健壮的手臂牢牢稳住对方，刚到腰际的孩童整个人扑在他的身上，埋着脑袋发出一阵欢快的笑声。一向擅长照顾孩子的少年忍不住露出一个无奈的微笑，在心底叹息了一句不知是驿站里的哪个孩童如此冒失。

然而下一秒他就笑不出来了。

金发的孩子仰起脸来，如同天空般清澈的眼瞳睁得老大，黄昏从纯粹的湛蓝里清楚地看到了自己一瞬间变为错愕的表情。  
直到此时，来自另一个世界的勇者才后知后觉地注意到，对方身上套着的那件他无比熟悉、此刻却不合身到拖在地板上的蓝色勇者服，和手里不知轻重地挥舞着的神奇石板。

“——我不是说过要把效果不明的东西和食物分开放的吗！！你怎么总……啊、抱歉……”

有了前车之鉴立马就意识到发生了什么的人上来就是一句咆哮，吼到一半却又因为对方脸上被吓到的神色而下意识地减轻了音量。黄昏面对着小孩子一脸的不解和委屈瞬间没了脾气，不得不苦笑着蹲下身子安抚般地伸出手去。奈何对面变为了孩童的自家后辈丝毫不领情，林克动作不善地挥开了伸过来的手掌，望向他的眼神里满满的都是对陌生人的警惕。

黄昏突然就有了一种很不好的预感。

金发蓝眸的幼年勇者后退几步，摸索着举起了手中的木剑横在身前，稚嫩的嗓音充满戒备：

“大哥哥……你是谁？”

来自异世界的光之勇者不愧被誉为最受孩子们欢迎的人，黄昏不花多少力气就让对面明显再次丧失了记忆的孩童对自己消除了防备。驿站后方的山坡风景很好，金发的男孩换了一套合身的衣装，此刻正缩在少年的脚边，手里摆弄着身边的花草满脸好奇地询问着对方讲过的那些神奇无比的故事。  
身经百战的勇者很容易就根据小孩子的只言片语推断出了目前的情况。看来不仅仅是失去了和自己相关的记忆，海拉鲁的勇者整个人的精神状态都退回到了幼年时期。对方的性格活泼过了头，问出的问题比自己讲述的还要多。黄昏不得不耐着性子一个接一个地用孩童的语言细细解答，同时还要注意巧妙地避开那些涉及到未来的敏感话题。

“所以说，大哥哥是勇者吗？”  
“是的。”  
“打败灾厄拯救了世界的那种？”  
“从某种意义上来说，没错。”  
“大哥哥是从另一个世界来的吗？”  
“算是吧……”  
“战斗的时候可以变成狼？”  
“……啊。”  
“——真棒啊！！等我长大了也能成为勇者吗？成为勇者的话就能变成动物吗？”  
“你只要乖乖听话的话。先坐好，把手里拿着的石头放下……不要用它去砸身后的鸟。”  
“好！”

……真好哄。原来林克小时候是这么容易就相信别人的孩子吗？  
作为对方的剑术导师、此刻兼任监护人的前代勇者，突然开始强烈担心起自家后辈的安危。黄昏维持着坐在地上的姿势向旁边靠了靠，不动声色地用膝盖将对方默默圈了起来。

黄昏到底是低估了小孩子旺盛的精力。

褐发的少年刚吃过午饭就被幼年的后辈拽了出去，对方精神奕奕地挥舞着手中不知道从哪里翻出来的单手剑，软磨硬泡要和“勇者大哥哥”比试一番。好脾气的前代勇者挠了挠头，不得不答应了对方信心十足的邀请。  
顾及到对面还是个孩子的事实，黄昏贴心地选了把轻巧的木剑。这个行为成功地引起了对方的不满，金发的孩童皱着眉撅起了嘴，随即颇为自豪地大声宣称，

“我可是曾经打败了大人的骑士！这么看轻我可是要吃苦头的！！”

另一个世界的勇者闻言笑了起来，他将手里的木剑轻轻往身前一挥，对上了面前直直指向自己的剑尖。

“——那么，我会注意不要太过手下留情的。”

年幼的英杰在剑术方面可谓是一个天才。

这一点黄昏在第一次指导对方的时候就察觉到了。失去了记忆的少年勇者招式看似全无章法，凌乱的动作里却透出一股恰到好处的力度。纵使大脑不记得，身体的肌肉仍旧保有了长期积累下来的经验与记忆。可惜身体的主人还不怎么适应这种感觉，潜意识的反应总是快上半拍，导致林克无法去协调整体的攻击。拥有这样的基础，沉睡了百年的勇者学起来飞快。身为前辈的黄昏在对方面前简单示范上几次，林克便能够轻轻松松掌握技巧，有时还能开发出新的变化，让黄昏也不得不承认自己的这位后辈在剑术方面所持有的天份。  
现在看来，对方的这份天赋早在幼年时期就显露雏形了。

光之勇者侧身避过迎面而来的一击，随即又猛地上跳躲开了来自他身后的偷袭。锋利的剑锋划过衣角，与厚实布料下的铠甲摩擦发出了刺耳的金属声响。褐发的勇者沉下腰来转过身去，对上了金发孩童无比凌厉的眼神。  
黄昏想他确实低估了对方在剑术方面的实力，年纪不大的孩童却已经有了足够熟练的技巧。小孩子的体力和攻击力度都不及成人，但林克聪明地利用了自己的其他优势去弥补了这个弱点。轻盈的体重，柔韧的肢体，还有儿童所特有的矫捷。黄昏在对方越发刁钻的攻势下不得不集中起了注意力，身为一位勇者他从来不会去欺负一个小孩子——然而事实是，这个孩子逼得他不得不认真了起来。  
要说光之勇者所擅长的剑术优势，那必然是过人的力气和坚韧不拔的毅力。褐发的少年屏息凝神，在对方张牙舞爪地向自己攻过来时选择了正面交锋。木剑迎着对方的攻击劈砍过去，一时间将还是个孩子的挑战者手臂震得发麻。林克不甘心地咬着下唇，用两只幼小的胳膊拼命扛住了力道奇大的一击。黄昏忍不住赞叹地轻哼一声，开口的话语却满满都是挑衅。

“——坚持不住的话，我可以放轻一点的。”  
“还！还没结束呢！！”

小孩子咬牙切齿的声线听起来有点好笑。一向喜欢顾虑他人的勇者大度地挥了挥手，松开手劲的同时张开双臂，想要接住会因为着力点的突然消失而向前扑过来的人。就在这一个瞬间，对方动了起来。金发的孩童猛然后撤，猫下了身子原地一个翻滚，黄昏暗叫一声不妙，却已然来不及了。剑尖贴上了少年跳动的脖颈，褐发的勇者无奈地将手中的剑扔在地上举起了双手。他低头望向身前的男孩，对方正仰着小脑袋一脸得意地冲自己呲牙，那神情像极了刚刚捕猎成功的幼兽。

“……是我输了。你想要什么奖励？”

凶猛的小兽闻言绽放出一个无比灿烂的笑容，亮晶晶的大眼睛眯成了一条缝。黄昏却感到身上没来由地一阵发冷，作为一位可以化身成狼的勇者，他的野性直觉一向无比准确。希望不是什么过分的要求……基于对自己后辈的了解程度，前代的勇者对这一点几乎不抱任何希望。可是说到底，对方无论身心现在都还是一个没长大的小孩子，一个小孩子想要的东西又能有什么呢，无非是心仪已久的玩具，崭新的衣装，爱吃的甜点，甚至强力的武器——诸如此类。  
这么想着，黄昏放下心来，扬起一个亲切的微笑，听着面前的人用甜甜的嗓音开口，

“大哥哥可以变成狼不是吗？——我想骑着你去平原上兜风！！”

……行吧。  
熊孩子异想天开的能力总是无比惊人。

异世界的勇者在孩童赞叹的目光下化为了一匹黑白相间的巨狼。

黄昏被对方闪闪发亮的眼神盯得有些不好意思，他低着头喷出几声鼻息，随即轻巧地迈起四肢，用湿乎乎的鼻尖去蹭对方的脸颊。幼小的勇者被这个动作逗得咯咯笑了起来，林克抬起手去揉那对耸立在自己面前毛茸茸的耳朵，然后被对方毫不客气地用爪子按住舔了一口。  
……和成长后的样子比起来，有股淡淡的甜味。有着白色花纹的巨狼意犹未尽地吧唧了几下嘴巴，小孩子果然都是用糖果做成的。

大概还没长大的孩童总是有那么点英雄情结的。黄昏无奈地望着对方小跑着钻进驿站的帐篷，不到一会儿又急急忙忙冲了出来。金发的幼年勇者手里挥舞着不知道从哪里搜刮到的一把木勺和锅盖，兴高采烈地朝自己奔跑过来。

“——走吧！让我们去打倒灾厄，大狼！！”

我的名字，叫做黄昏……  
化身为兽的勇者彻底没了脾气，仰头嚎叫了一阵子之后将四肢收起卧下了身子。比普通狼类要大得多的身躯就算趴伏下来也比林克高出了一头，黄昏严肃地思考要不要用嘴巴将对方叼起来甩去背上。可惜还没等他考虑出个所以然来，精力旺盛的孩童就扑上来一把拽住了狼类垂在身后的尾巴。巨狼被这一下扯得整个身体打了个哆嗦，小孩子揪着他密实的毛发手脚并用地就往上爬，几下便骑到了黄昏宽阔的脊背上面。

——你是猴子变的吗？！

幼年勇者下手不知轻重，黄昏被薅得全身上下都在发痛。他愤愤地磨了磨牙，在对方兴奋的口哨声中站起身，向着远方的茫茫草原奔去。

抓好了小子，等会儿可别被我甩落地。

林克开心地跨坐在狼背上，好奇地四处张望。眼前的风景和他认知里完全不一样，带着跨越了百年的岁月气息。阳光洒在他金色的头顶，为这个幼小的勇者镀上了一层薄薄的亮光，像海拉鲁大地上一个新生的希望。  
黑白相间的巨狼跑得很快。黄昏有些犹豫这个速度会不会吓到背上的孩童，对方正紧紧地抓着他身前的一撮毛发，将整个小小的身子向前伏低。于是前代的勇者在耳边听到了小孩子柔软的吹息，带着掩饰不住的笑意——那是驿站里最常听到的安抚马匹的发音。还真把我当成是坐骑了，黄昏想，同时不满地故意扭转身子跳过了两块陡峭的岩石。

然后，巨狼蓦地刹住了脚步。

突兀的动作让背上的人惊讶地叫出了声，身体却很有技巧地利用惯性从野兽的脊背上稳住了自己。林克不解地感受着身下的躯体整个都僵硬起来，他安慰般地拍了拍对方的脖子，却意识到有什么东西映照在了自己身上。  
那是一个小小的、圆形的红点，正伴随着奇怪的滴滴声轻微晃动。  
海拉鲁幼小的英杰抬起头来。

黄昏几乎是立马就掉头狂奔。一向以顾虑周全为傲的前辈，偶尔也会有几次考虑不周的时候。巨大的兽类一边有技巧地呈弯道形奔跑一边懊恼，他怎么就忘记了平原上那些无处不在的守护者。来自前代的勇者很少有不擅长应对的敌人，然而很可惜，来自百年前的古老科技算得上是一个。这些身躯坚硬、外表怪异，移动速度和破坏力却超群的古代兵器们，让他和他那基本没有对手的后辈都吃过了不少亏。

……偏偏还碰上了这个时候。

巨狼咬着牙躲过身后射来的激光，光炮蹭过兽类的皮毛在一旁炸开，崩起的岩石击得他生疼。黑白相间的野兽丝毫没有停下，而是跳向了一侧，沿着另外一个方向奔跑起来。比起这些，黄昏更担心此刻骑在他背上的那个家伙——毕竟还是个十岁左右的孩子，可别是被这突如其来的变故吓哭了才好。  
这么想着，前代的勇者扭过头去想要确认对方的情况，却在动作的瞬间绷紧了身子。他看到一束蓝白色的光束直直向这边射了过来，目标正正好好指向他背上那个、从刚才开始就意外安静的幼童。  
糟糕。来不及了。至少不能让他——

“——别动。”

小孩子清冽的嗓音震得黄昏硬生生停住了脚步。巨狼愣愣地看着对方举起身后背着的那枚用来扮演英雄游戏的木制锅盖，算好了时机轻轻挥动了一下，顷刻间将威力巨大的激光反弹了回去。  
有着坚硬外壳的守护者在他们身后炸裂开，发出一声震耳欲聋的轰响。  
骑在他背上的小孩子伸出一根手指，在黄昏还没回过神来的呆滞目光下，颇有些得意地搓了下鼻子，

“我赢了。”

林克睁开眼的时候发现自己正以一个奇怪的姿势骑在他的前辈身上。

……是变成狼的那个姿态。

这可真是稀奇，恢复成正常年龄的海拉鲁勇者想，要知道，他的这位无比固执的前辈，可是说什么都不同意让自己骑在对方身上的。  
金发的勇者环顾四周，意外地发现自己并不在驿站。根据周围的景色判断，这里应该是海拉鲁平原的附近——这就更加奇怪了，因为那些四处游荡的守护者的关系，一向以安全为优先的前辈向来不喜欢自己跑来这片地区的。林克低头望了望身下仿佛受到了什么惊吓似的巨狼，眨了一下眼睛。然后他抬起头来，后知后觉地注意到了不远处散落一地的守护者零件。海拉鲁的英杰怔了半晌，漂亮的蓝色眼瞳又眨了一下。

“……好厉害！！这些全部都是前辈一个人干掉的吗？”

身下的兽类突然趴下身子一个翻滚，毫不客气地将他甩到了地上。黄昏在对方不解的抱怨声中重重地喷出一口气，随即闹别扭一样将脑袋扭向了一旁闭上了眼睛，无视了身边少年所有的疑问。

……海里亚女神在上，他可千万不要再来一次了。

第二天，林克发现他花了大价钱换来的半成品药剂莫名其妙地消失无踪，并且所有的食材都被分门别类地放进了单独的口袋。

END


End file.
